


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [66]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Mirror Universe, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Two Empresses





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> some quick cuts and flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started working on something for this once AudreyV's letter was posted. I really liked the idea of looking at Empress Sato and Empress Georgiou. I wanted to highlight the parallels in their episodes, especially considering the influences Sato's story seemed to have on Georgiou's, and focus in on Sato's story (in the ENT episodes, she's not the main focus, and her coming out on top is the second episode's ending twist). The beginning of Empress Sato's reign ended up meshing well with the waning days of Empress Georgiou's reign (and what look like the beginning of her time with section 31). Making this made me wish we'd gotten to see more of Empress Sato's reign (and that ENT had DSC's production values). Empress Georgiou's bonus scene for _Will You Take My Hand?_ came in very useful for this (and provided me with the perfect ending shot). Mswyrr was an awesome beta!


End file.
